This P30 proposal requests continued funding to support the operation of five resource modules within the Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences Research Center (OVSRC) at the Eye and Ear Institute of the University of Pittsburgh. The OVSRC provides a home base for the basic and clinical vision research of 22 vision scientists in four departments of the University of Pittsburgh and two departments of Carnegie Mellon University, whose work is advancing the knowledge base on corneal cell biology, glaucoma (imaging, trabecular meshwork stem cell biology and stem cell based therapeutics, and ocular biomechanics), retina (development, stem cell biology and stem cell based therapeutics), visual neuroscience, ocular infectious disease, ocular immunology, and ocular tumors. Ten vision scientists hold 13 qualifying NEI-funded R01 grants (Table 1), 2 vision scientists hold R01 grants that are funded through other NIH institutes despite being highly vision related projects, 2 vision scientists hold R00 grants from the NEI, and one vision scientist holds a KOS award from the NEI. The remaining participants in our Center Core Grant either have applied (5 R01 grants currently pending, many representing first grant applications) or are generating pilot data for planned NEI grants. The Core Grant for Vision Research continues to provide resources, services, and technology that are critical for the vision research efforts at the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The Core Grant enhances the overall vision research environment in Pittsburgh by: 1) providing core resources that are critical to the success of vision scientists; 2) enhancing collaboration among vision scientists in the Pittsburgh area, and 3) aiding in the recruitment of new vision scientists to Pittsburgh. For the past 24 years, the CORE grant has continued to enhance vision research in the Pittsburgh area by providing cutting edge technology, and incorporate the new knowledge, skills into research projects, and facilitating collaboration among scientists and physician scientists.